


Got Mail?

by twistedboxy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, gmmselfiso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: gmmselfiso prompt: Surprise in the mail. I'm still counting it as in the mail even though he dropped it off.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Mythical Self-Isolation





	Got Mail?

Rhett was ecstatic that he finally got to see Link in person even with their social distancing arms. There was only so much video calling that could satisfy until you could see that person. Link gave him a card even though it was a birthday card and was going to be for his wife. The thought still counts. He decided to give Link a little something as well. As he browsed online for a gift for Link, he changed his mind to make a little box of items he would enjoy. He found all sorts of items such as a Merle Bandana, a vintage Merle print, some Reese’s cups, stickers that are customizable which Rhett was gonna make them of him. The final piece he found made him laugh a bit because he owned a similarly styled shirt. It was similar to his Rhianna shirt except it was John Mayer which Link is a fan of.

Finishing his selections, sending everything to the creative house to set up, and send to Link. Within a few days and expedited shipping, everything had arrived. With the house not being occupied, there was plenty of room to spread out the items deciding how to pack them. Rhett had bought a nice mailing box along with finding some nice wrapping paper at home. Lastly, he wrote a nice little note for Link.

The next day, Rhett made his way over to Link’s to drop off the gift. He couldn’t wait to hear from him. Once home, he did a few things around the house retreating to hang out in the garage. After taking Barbara out his phone started to ring. Looking at the screen, he accepted the call. Link’s face filled his screen. “Someone decided to leave a gift on my doorstep and the writing looks like yours. Would you know anything about this?” Link asked.

“Possibly, have you opened it yet?”

“No, from these directions it said to wait until I called you.” Link replied.

“Go ahead.”

“Rhett, you really didn’t have to get me anything.” He said as he pried open the box. “Let’s see what we got here. A Merle bandana nice, Merle print, Reece’s Cup awesome, stickers with what look like your face on them. Seriously?”

“A way to remember me until we can hang out again. I wanna see your reaction to the last item in the box.”

“Okay, what do we have here?” Link said as he pulled out a shirt. He let out a laugh as he looked it over.

Rhett piped up “We can match! I have the Rhianna version and you get the John Mayer version.”


End file.
